


The Plan

by Anonymous



Category: Professor Layton
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Professor Layton - Freeform, The Lost Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Flora’s frequent out-of-mind actions have completely puzzled Professor Layton and his young apprentice, Luke Triton. Perhaps this is something completely out of their control...





	The Plan

Exiting the clock shop, Flora steps back into the London streets, too distracted by her dreams to notice what was really going on. Her eyes were fixated upon the clouds, a small smile painted over her pastel lips. She'd been like this all day; silent, with a permanent grin as she moved from place to place. 

Professor Layton and Luke found themselves lost, and bewildered at the sight before them - it appeared they'd travelled ten years into the future. Or so, that was what they'd been told. 

"What on Earth?" Luke exclaims, slight panic in his voice and Hershel places a firm hand on the boy's shoulder to settle him. 

"It appears we are no longer in the London we know, Luke. What do you think, Flora, as you've visited before?" The Professor turns to her, with no realisation that she'd began to wander off in a dream-like haze. 

"What's gotten into her, Professor? Normally she doesn't stop talking!" Luke frowns, as Flora disappears round the corner. "Do you think we should go after her?"

"We should most definitely keep an eye on her. This is, indeed, quite the puzzle.." The Professor says worriedly, striding toward her direction with Luke in toe. "Something is clearly on her mind"

"Or someone." Luke grumbles to himself.

Flora, who had somehow in her absent minded state walked toward a location neither of her two accomplices knew of, had almost crashed into multiple people on her way without so much as an apology - unusual behaviour from the typically polite teenage girl. 

Luke's mumbles weren't entirely wrong - for Flora did have someone on her mind. And if she told Luke who it was, he'd surely lose his mind. 

At this point Flora had arrived at her destination, and by knocking a pattern on the big old wooden door, she was let inside, out of sight from the Professor and Luke completely. 

"Flora!" A deep male voice exclaimed excitedly. "I knew you'd come back." 

"Luke? Is that you? It's awfully dark in here." Flora replies timidly before the lights are carefully switched on. Standing before her was the boy she'd come to care for very deeply - Future Luke. Never within a millennium would Flora have thought she'd have a soft spot for Luke Triton. 

She told herself that this future Luke, 19 years old, was different - more esteemed, and courageous, and most definitely more gentlemanly. The fact he was now three years older than her was simply a bonus. 

He enveloped her in his arms, breathing in her warm scent of blossom petals, her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck and the corners of his mouth turned upward before breaking into a beam; something that had become that of a habit when he was around Flora. She spoke into his soft cashmere sweater rather quietly. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too." He states truthfully, hearing Flora sniffle and pulling apart, his hands still encased on her shoulders. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

"No. I just..." Flora trails off, before glancing up into his big blue eyes. "In truth, I hate leaving it you. It has become almost a chore." 

"Flora..." he doesn't finish, and she averts her thoughtful stare to his hand which now hung loosely by his side. She lifted it with her own two hands and seemed to practically study it, running her fingertips over every single bone. "What are you doing?"

"This." She let out a wonderful giggle as she intertwined her fingers with his. His palm was warm, and made her feel safe, like she could conquer anything. Her impression upon him made her feel...powerful - a feeling she rarely got to exert. 

There's a sparkle in Flora's eyes that future Luke hadn't seen before and just by locking eyes with her, by being beside her, he knew he'd have trouble going through with the plan he'd been working on for ten years. 

She'd never been a part of the plan.


End file.
